Alias I
by lhigginns67
Summary: Having acquired (stolen) Time Lord technology, Wormwood and Ruby disguise themselves as humans and end up in 1980s Earth, living their human lives for years, their true identities buried deep. Unknown to Wormwood and Ruby, a third alien has been sent to their time period to look for them. But for what reason? A spin-off of a spin-off, where SJ may or may not appear.
1. Prologue

_Ruby stumbled across the stony driveway, as the heavy rain beat down on her. Almost there. Almost there. She clung onto the slippery brick wall, feeling her way along the house. That person. Not far behind. She had to tell-_

_Ah, the door. _

_'__Annie!'_

_Ruby pounded and pounded. _

_'__Annie!'_

_Nothing. _

_'__Annie! Let me in!'_

_Still nothing. _

_An-'_

_The door swung open, and Annie appeared. _

_'__Ruby, what-'_

_Ruby collapsed. _

_Annie grabbed the saturated woman, and dragged her inside. _

_What had happened?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Ring, ring. _

Ruby lay across an emerald sofa, taking a drag from a fresh cigarette, as she eyed Annie bending over the television.

_Ring, ring. _

'Are you going to answer that?' asked Annie.

Ruby glanced between the telephone and the other woman.

_Ring, ring. _

Ruby took a drag. Annie sighed, stood up and looked at Ruby.

'What if it's Peter?'

'So be it,' Ruby replied.

Annie approached the phone.

'Pollard residence. Yes.'

Annie looked at Ruby, passing her the receiver.

'I'm in the middle of a hangover, Peter,' Ruby sniped. 'This better be good.'

And human life was supposed to fun apparently, she thought. Exciting. A thrill. Oh, _definitely_ a thrill. Ruby almost felt sorry for Wormwood, who had resumed mending the television.

Ruby replaced the receiver, and took another drag.

'A litre of sherry was a great idea, then, Ruby.'

Not worth a response.

'I'll be heading shortly,' Annie said. 'I suggest you get some sleep.'

_Step by step, he walked. His eyes scanned around, as he passed through each aisle of the hardware store. The saws. The hammers. The buckets. Ruby. Wormwood. Around here somewhere. Hopefully not far. _

_Ah. _

_There she was. Ruby. Had to be. _

_That red coat, it couldn't be missed. _

_Ten steps. That's all it'd take. Just ten steps. _


	3. Chapter 2

'_Come on, come on!'_

_The sun shone bright, as Ruby and Annie dragged the bloodied and bruised corpse along the gravel. Annie's hands shook. Where...Where...What if someone found..._

'_The shovel, Annie, the shovel.'_

_She fumbled about, grasping the wooden handle. Had they..._

_Oh, God. _

**Six Hours Earlier**

Annie sighed. How many cigarette ends would Ruby's place be littered with this time? For the last hour, it was moan, moan, moan. At least Ruby's foot hadn't gone through the television this time.

'Hey-bloody-ho!'

Ah. The guest of honour.

Ruby staggered in, glass of brandy in hand. She'd gone full-blown Scottish - or least her best imitation.

'Sit down, Ruby,' Annie ordered, but to no avail.

'That lass didnae see it coming, the idiot!'

'Sit _down, _Ruby_.'_

Ruby paused, scrunched up her face, and flopped onto the sofa.

'I could...kill you sometimes, Annie. Kill yah.'

She giggled.

'We've to go shopping soon,' Annie said. 'Or at this rate, I'll have to.'

Ruby swigged back the last of the brandy, and arose, somehow looking fresh as a daisy.

Annie had taken trolley duty, holding little or no trust in Ruby to venture the many aisles of the mundane supermarket. To keep Ruby in check, the alcohol section was strictly off-limits. She'd be chained to the trolley, if necessary.

Sausages. Red peppers. Celery. Wonderfully sweet.

The car park bustled with the usual Saturday shoppers, blaring horns, and shrieks of sugar-fed children.

Annie packed the last of the shopping into the car, as Ruby lounged in the front passenger seat, coddling her twentieth cigarette in three hours.

'And you know why?'

Annie jumped in, shutting her door.

'Know why what, Ruby?'

Not another one of her mumbling inebriated diatribes.

They exited the car park, and onto a conspicuously quiet road. One or two cars passed. A wide corner neared.

Four miles, and they'd be home. Well, Ruby would. To Annie, the flat wasn't even like a holiday home. Not even that. The house, the town, none of it felt like home.

Some-

THUD!

The car stopped. Annie and Ruby froze. Inhaled. Then exhaled. Eventually, Ruby climbed out, approaching the man sprawled across the road. Leg facing the wrong way. Head too.

'Annie, he's dead.'

Gradually, she joined Ruby.

'I say we bury him,' Ruby continued. 'Properly, or not all.'

Properly?

'What about the police?'

'No one saw us. No one's going to know.'

Thankfully the hardware store wasn't terribly busy. Annie followed behind the ever confident Ruby.

A saw. A hammer. A bucket. Three guesses as to who had saw duty.

'Wait until it's dark,' Ruby said. 'No witnesses that way.'

'Someone saw us. They're bound to.'

Ruby snorted, and headed off.

Step by step, he walked. His eyes scanned around, as he passed through each aisle of the hardware store. The sandpaper. The hammers. The buckets. Ruby. Wormwood. Around here somewhere. Hopefully not far.

Ah.

There she was. Ruby. Had to be.

That red coat, it couldn't be missed.

Ten steps. That's all it'd take. Just ten steps.

No formalities or niceties, just straight to it. Five steps. Completely oblivious.

Hm.

Perhaps he could wait. Until a more _crowded_ environment.

All right.

As Ruby approached the checkout with a bucket and hammer, Annie joined, grasping a huge saw.

Ruby gave Annie a look.

'All or nothing. Okay?'


	4. Break (Is That What This Is?)

The white that surrounded Annie, she couldn't look at it. Couldn't bear it. A strange white room. They'd said Ruby would be here soon. Half an hour ago. Maybe more. They said someone was on the run. From what? From who? The body? _That_ body? Ruby, why would she run?

A vortex. Blue. Purple. Green.

Who were these individuals dressed in white? Hunters? Were they even human, like herself and Ruby?

Were they going to kill her? No, why would they do that?


	5. Chapter 4

Why the hell were they doing this in broad daylight? Change of plan, it seemed. Someone will have seen them. The police.

'Come on, come on!'

The sun shone bright, as Ruby and Annie dragged the bloodied and bruised corpse along the gravel. Annie's hands shook. Where...Where...What if someone found...

'The shovel, Annie, the shovel.'

She fumbled about, grasping the wooden handle. Had they...

Oh, God.

Ruby began digging. Never seemed to stop. Eventually throwing the shovel aside, she lifted one half and motioned Annie to take the other.

That was the last thing she could remember. Two days ago. Some of it a blur, some unfortunately not.

Knock, knock.

Who would be calling at this time? On a wet night like that?

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

Urgent, then.

Annie opened the door.

'Ruby, what-'

Ruby collapsed before her. Saturated to the bone.

Ruby shook, as Annie dragged her inside.

'The-the man. F-Followed me...'

What man?

'H-He's coming...'

'Ruby, what man?

'He's...he's...'

**To Be Continued**


End file.
